


Signals

by 0zzysaurus



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Anthro AU, M/M, nightclubs, tugger is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zzysaurus/pseuds/0zzysaurus
Summary: Tugger decides to go out to the club for a bit of dancing and gets a bit more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real smut in this one folks, just a cute one shot.

Tugger enjoyed accessorising. Adding a bit of flare to his style really helped him stand out amongst the crowd, although his huge mane and strikingly patterned fur already did a lot of the work for him.

A nice sparkling, gold-spiked, wolf collar was an exciting touch. The double-layered studded belt was an even more eye-catching choice. The leather gloves? Immaculate addition. After a short run of usage in the clubs, he decided the chains and the tiger vest were going too far...

His newest piece, however, was a leopard-print scarf that he could tie to his leg. It matched his fur wonderfully. His brother's boyfriend had purchased it for him as a birthday present, and while he didn't particularly get on with Alonzo, it was still a sweet gesture. He couldn't decide which leg to put it on, and kept swapping it before ultimately deciding to leave it on the right side. It looked nice there.

Going to the club on his own was a curious matter. He had to make sure he had his house keys, and you couldn't forget them if you had them clipped to your belt the whole time. His niece had given him an adorable teddy bear keychain recently, and he thought it would look cute out on display. Maybe some nice queens would be intrigued by it, and he could woo them with stories of what a good uncle he was.

To his surprise - and to his horror, tonight's clubbing would go horrendously. He'd never been manhandled so much by so many different people at once. He couldn't _stand_ cuddles when he wasn't outright seeking them out, and for some Everlasting-forsaken reason, the toms couldn't seem to keep themselves off him tonight. They kept whispering in his ear about how they wanted to take him back to their place and hold him all night, and he just had to keep declining. _What was up with people tonight?_

After getting sick and tired of it all, he sat up at the bar for a drink. Nothing too heavy, just something to cool his nerves. His leg bounced anxiously on the bar railing as he downed a quick shot. The dreaded brush of fingertips on his shoulder that he'd just felt finally wore his patience to the bone, and he turned around to confront the fondler, only to be met with a baby-faced tux tom - smiling at him almost innocently.

Tugger's words were immediately caught in his throat, and he couldn't quite croak out a response. The tom was dressed in a black, lace crop top that was shining with glitter, and a tight pair of white shorts - he was clearly dressed for a night of partying. The tux cocked his head to the side in confusion at Tugger's seemingly awestruck expression before flashing a grin.

"Well, you're a jumpy one." He cooed, sitting up on the barstool next to Tugger.

"Hey, you'd be jumpy too with the amount of unwanted groping I've had to deal with tonight. Is the Jellicle Moon out or something?"

The exaxperated joke elicited a cute little laugh from the black and white tom. Tugger couldn't help but smirk, this tom was certainly pretty.

"I'm Misto." The tom introduced himself. He rested his elbow on the bar and placed his head against his hand. "So... Are you looking for a partner tonight?" He asked, lazily circled his index finger along the counter.

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Not particularly, sparkles. Though it seems I can't get away from the offers."

Misto raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean you're not tryin' to pull?"

"Nope, I just wanted to dance."

Misto was the one who couldn't help smirking now, as he glanced up and down at Tugger's clothes. "You uh, you _do_ realise how you look right now, right?"

"What do you mean?" Tugger asked, quickly checking himself over in case he'd accidentally come out dressed like a total whore. No... He looked alright. It wasn't too revealing or anything. Sure, you could kind of see the fur of his hips when he stood with them popped out but... What was the problem? "I look fine."

"No, no. I don't mean your outfit." Misto brought his arm down and latched his finger into Tugger's belt until it met the keys that were clipped to it. "I mean _this_. Are you telling me you're _not_ looking for someone to take you back to their place and cuddle?"

Tugger blinked. He had _no idea_ what the tom was talking about. "Er... no?"

Misto's hand kept moving down, beyond Tugger's belt and across his hip. Tugger wanted to swat the tom away for being so hands-on, but there was so much amusement in Misto's blue and green eyes that Tugger didn't want to ruin it. Misto's claw hooked the scarf around Tugger's thigh and he pulled at it playfully.

"And you're _not_ looking for a guy with tattoos to rail you?"

At this, Tugger's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "W-what? No! What're you on about?"

Misto started laughing again, and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. You're so adorable. You've signalled yourself entirely on accident."

"Signalled? What-"

"To the gay scene, dumbass. _That's_ why there's been toms all over you tonight. You've come out dressed like a well-toned cat looking for a tattooed stud to fuck him!"

Tugger was utterly aghast. He _hadn't_.... Oh, Everlasting he had.

"This is so embarrassing." Tugger bemoaned, putting his head in his hands. "I just thought I looked cute." His mind suddenly landed on who'd gifted him the scarf. _Oh, Alonzo was going to pay for this._

Misto's laughing continued, but softened a little as the tom leaned over to nudge away Tugger's hands from his face.

"You _do_ look cute, hun. And you're even cuter when you're all flustered like this."

Tugger wanted to hide his face again, to hide the raging blush that was appearing on his face, but Misto was too busy carressing his arms and pulling Tugger in a little closer.

"Do you wanna dance a little?" The tom asked. "And then... maybe we can hang out after?"

"S-sure." Tugger stuttered.

While they danced out on the floor, Tugger couldn't help but notice the way the smaller tom was pressing against him. It was terribly enticing. The way his crop top would slide up so that his bare chest would show, his purrs that Tugger could somehow hear over the thumping bass of the music, and those gorgeous eyes...

He didn't even notice he was letting heated gasps until Misto pressed a finger to Tugger's lips. He stroked one white paw down Tugger's front and groped him through his leather trousers, making the taller cat buck ever so slightly into the touch. Whether Tugger had intended to or not, he'd pulled quite the stunner.

Misto stood on his tiptoes and brushed Tugger's mane aside so that he could press his lips against his jawline, trailing up until he could _just_ nibble on Tugger's ear.

"You wanna ditch this place soon... what was your name?" He asked, leaving breathy kisses under Tugger's jaw.

"I'm Tugger. And- ah... my place or yours?"

Misto nuzzled Tugger's cheek and smiled. He jingled the keys on Tugger's hip with his hand.

"Considering _these_ , why don't you come to mine? I'll cook you breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
